Afterale - An Undertale Fanfiction
by moxxingjay
Summary: After a young girl named Frisk frees the monsters from the Underground, she lives with them in harmony for six years until things begin to take a turn for the worst. Frisk feels as if she has left some jobs unfinished in the Underground and once she turns sixteen she begins to hear voices in her head and is acting strange. Could it be Flowey? Or is someone else behind it all..?
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be told in two points of view; Sans and Frisk. In this fanfic Frisk is a girl and there is some sansxfrisk so if you don't like it, don't read it. Other than that please enjoy my story and leave any reviews, suggestions, comments, or anything really! I'm very excited to start this and I hope you guys get excited too :)**

 _HaPpy BiRThdAy tO mE_

 _Frisk… Please… help me…_

The young girl bolted out of bed in a cold sweat. Her dark brown hair was stuck to her forehead and her eyes darted across the room. Impatient small hands grabbed at the air but there was nothing, there was _no one_.

"Asriel… I- I'm sorry…" her voice came out, fragile and wounded for it was Frisk's tender heart that never truly let go of thinking about him. It had been six years since the monsters had been freed from the underground but she knew _he_ was still there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you… I'm sorry I was a bad friend." Frisk's voice quivered as she rolled up into a ball and cried. For a while there was silence along with her small sobs but soon the door creaked open and blue light entered the room.

Frisk knew who it was before he could speak.

 _Sans_.

"I had the nightmare again." She sat up and stared at him, biting down on her lip to keep from crying. Frisk hated crying though she did it often, especially with her teenage hormones flying all over the place.

Sans nodded slowly making no comment about her tears as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge. He pulled out his hands from his pockets and started whistling a soft tune. "It's going to be alright kid. You're going to be alright." His gentle voice reassured Frisk that everything was okay. But deep down she knew it wasn't.

"Sans, I miss the old days." Frisk mumbled sleepily as she began to close her eyes slowly. Her eyelids fluttered and she let her head fall on the pillow, not yet asleep.

"Why? I prefer the New Days, they're hipper." His joking tone relaxed her and she let out a tired chuckle.

"Goodnight Sans." Her voice wavered and after a while Frisk fell into a calm sleep, the melody encircling her mind.

Sans watched her with a pained expression. He could tell she wasn't alright. He could see it in her eyes because he saw it in his own every morning, every night. There was this desperate need to comfort her lingering inside of him but he pushed it away. Unfortunately she was growing and so was his l-

The word disgusted him.

It meant so many different things. Up here it was a deep affection shared between two people and down there it had been the level of violence one could commit. And yet it could cause so much damage to humans as well. He had seen it tear up relationships in a heartbeat, watched what jealousy drove others to do. It disgusted him.

With a grunt, Sans stood but Frisk mumbled the words _stay_ which made him sit back down, his short legs dangling over the bed.

He thought of Frisk's height and laughed quietly.

The girl had certainly grown over the years. She was now his height and yet never really outgrew her sweaters. Frisk was still very kind though except she was very distracted and easily lost interest in many things, one of the main reasons why she had problems in school. Alphys had, thanks to Sans, gotten the idea to home-school her so that she spent all her time with them, with him. These selfish thoughts made him think twice about his feelings but he just knew he wanted to make Frisk happy. She and Papyrus were his biggest concerns though the love was different. Papyrus had a close family bond. But Frisk… she was different and the feelings he got with her were a bit more… strange.

 _Snore._

Sans jumped at the sound of her snoring and then mentally laughed. _Oh Frisk_ , he shook his head and patted her hair before he left down the hallway. At least she had fallen asleep, the nightmares were getting repetitive and it worried him that it might be because-

"What were you doing in there Sans?" Undyne smirked at the skeleton brother showing her glossy white fangs. Her head was wrapped up in a towel and she smelled of soap.

"There? I know of no such place." He shook his head as if the question was absurd.

Undyne merely laughed and shook her head. "Don't act a fool Sans. And don't think we haven't noticed what's going on." Her smirk widened into a grin and she walked off to her room.

The skeleton mumbled a comeback but was too tired to really quarrel. He needed to get his rest because tomorrow was Frisk's birthday and he planned on making it her best one yet.

Frisk was awoken by the gleaming sun rays that poked through her lavender curtains as she slowly stretched upwards. Her eyes were half open- half closed and she had no recollection of last night's events nor did she want to have because Frisk did not like sad things.

She let out a light gasp and turned her head to look at her clock.

 **8:01 a.m.**

"It's here..!" She cried happily jumping out of bed and lacing up her muddy maroon colored boots. They matched her many striped sweaters and she never went anywhere without them.

Today was Frisk's 16th birthday and boy was she excited. Usually her friend's from the Underground went out of their way to make the day special so she was looking forward to today's surprise.

 _Maybe they'll take me out today…_ she grinned and rushed out her small footsteps stomping on the ground as she jumped down from step to step loudly, as if to allow them to hear her presence.

"Good-" She stopped once she surveyed the scene around her. It looked… average?

Papyrus was at the table rambling about something from his cereal box, Asgore sat drinking coffee and reading a newspaper, while the girls- Undyne and Alphys, were gushing about some character from an anime. Frisk looked hopefully over at Toriel whom was serving everyone pancakes. Sans was usually the last one at the table so Frisk didn't bother looking for him.

"Um, good morning…" She spoke up a bit shyly. Only Papyrus looked up and gave her a big grin. "HUMAN! THE SUN HAS RISEN AND YOU ARE OUT OF BED HOW GLORIOUS THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD BE THE FIRST TO SAY-"

Frisk waited hopefully hoping he'd mention her birthday holding in a breath.

"GOOD MORNING!" He smiled and continued analyzing the cereal box.

Ok… maybe only he forgot. Which was impossible because Papyrus _loved_ birthday parties.

"Uh yeah, good morning…" Frisk spoke up a little craning her neck to see Undyne and Alphys looking at her from the corner of their eyes. They quickly looked away.

"Morning punk." Undyne smiled showing her sharp fangs out as she smiled though it seemed a bit forced.

"Morning Undyne. ...Alphys?" Frisk frowned slightly noticing the young scientist was awfully quiet this morning. At the mention of her name she jumped up and shook her head. "H-h-hi." Alphys gulped out and buried her nose into the manga.

Frisk raised an eyebrow stomping her foot a bit as she looked at Asgore expectantly. "Your newspaper is backwards." She snapped slightly crossing her arms over her chest.

He laughed nervously and corrected himself. "Oh, why yes. But isn't this how you youngsters like to read-"

"We don't read newspapers." Frisk sighed shaking her head hopelessly moving her gaze towards Toriel.

"Hi mom." She mumbled with a small smile.

"Oh hello my child. How are you?" Toriel greeted kindly. Her cheeks were rosy but otherwise she looked calm, too calm…

"Good." Frisk answered unsure looking at everyone.

"What is going on here? Don't you all know what day it is today?" Frisk inquired biting in her bottom lip.

"Of course we know the day!" Asgore laughed putting his newspaper down.

"IT IS INTERNATIONAL PIE DAY OF COURSE HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

Frisk gawked at everyone noticing the pie in the oven. They couldn't be serious… could they?

"So that pie there… in the oven, is it for me?" She asked Toriel hopefully changing the subject. The goat mother laughed a little and nodded.

"Why yes of course! It's for _all_ of us!" She beamed and took it out of the oven laying it on the table. It smelled too good to be true.

"Oh." Frisk let her shoulders sink as she heard shuffling behind her and turned to see Sans standing there with a big grin, hands in his pockets.

"Sans!" She jumped in surprise looking at him expectantly.

"Kid… you look like someone rattled your bones or somethin'." He chuckled rather loudly and everyone else laughed though it was forced.

"I- Oh. That's all?" She rubbed her lips together nervously. They couldn't have forgotten, could they? There was a nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her to let them know but how could they have forgotten?

"Um, good mornin'?" He ruffled Frisk's hair and walked over to the kitchen table as Papyrus cut him a piece of pie. "OH MY GOD SANS. DID YOU KNOW IT WAS INTERNATIONAL PIE DAY?" His voice echoed through Frisk's ears and she tried not to feel sad. She then noticed Sans' attire and frowned. "W-why are you wearing Asgore's suit?" She pointed to his new clean, black tux. Sans laughed slightly. "I decided, why let a day like this go? I mean we aren't doing anything special so I might as well go be lazy somewhere else, ya know?"

"No I don't know. And I have never heard of _Pie Day_ unless you mean the number because that was two months ago. Are you guys being serious?" Frisk stomped her foot slightly watching everyone with a frown.

"Well _you_ should know, I mean you've lived here far longer than any of us." Undyne bellowed and Alphys let out another impatient squeal. Frisk paid no attention to any of them and just looked on trying not to let out a tear or two. Maybe they were just faking it, right?

"Aren't you going to sit and eat my child?" Toriel asked sweetly cutting out a piece of pie for the young girl who shook her head.

"No. You're right Undyne, I have lived here long enough to know what day it is." She declared and the smirk Sans gave her made her want to scream. It's as if he knew her discomfort and was just watching her to make her feel worse about it.

"And that is?" He asked casually, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back and brought his legs back on the table despite Toriel's disapproving stare.

"That today is _Thursday_ and I need to go get ready for school." She gave a decisive nod and then turned on her heel stomping away, loud enough so they could hear her anger.

Once she rounded a corner Frisk slammed the door and then silence.

It wasn't long enough until Alphys broke the silence as she let out a yelp: "FRISK WE'RE THROWING A SURPRISE PARTY FOR YOU." She then slumped in her seat and sighed in a satisfied way. "That was so hard, I swear I would have told her if she would have looked more hurt than she did." Alphys shook her head. Toriel nodded in understanding as she took her seat and eyed the pie. "I felt so bad watching her get hurt… my poor little child." She shook her head sadly.

"Guys come on, I know Frisk, she can do this." Sans smiled.

"She can stay determined." Asgore stated rather proudly.

The older skeleton rolled his eyes at the cheesy line and sat up. "And since we're all feeling blue, anyone want to hear a joke?" Everyone groaned and began rushing about to continue the morning.

Frisk rushed out the door without saying goodbye to anyone or giving Toriel a kiss goodbye. She wasn't necessarily angry at her friends, just disappointed.

"How could they have forgotten my birthday?" Frisk wondered aloud as a breeze blew by and golden flower petals blocked her view of the bus.

"I didn't forget Frisk." A soft voice made Frisk jump up in confusion as she looked around gripping her backpack close to her.

"Wh-who said that?" She asked nervously looking around. A couple kids walked past her and snickered making the usual comments that were supposed to bother her but never really did.

"It's me… your old friend…"

Memories of the encounter with the golden flower made Frisk's heart race in fear as she walked a bit faster. The bus had just pulled up on the curb and was loading the first couple of students.

"N-no… I- Y-you…" Fear was soon replaced with the realization that she was also talking to Asriel. Her heart softened and Frisk found herself slowing down.

"It's Flowey. I hope you haven't forgotten how you _left_ me under here… all alone and _scared_." His voice ran in her head and she shook her head holding up her hands to her ears.

The bus was now closing its doors as Frisk stopped her walk all together.

"N-no. I swear, it wasn't like this at all. I didn't mean to do it, I never did it…" Her voice faltered and she sank to her knees as the bus' engine roared to life and sped off without her, leaving her alone with no sanity.

"Oh but you diddddd. You see _I_ at _least_ thought you would take pity on me and bring me up there with you… I had hopes that you'd teach me how to love again Frisk… But you never came back. _YOU LEFT ME BEHIND_." His voice began changing into a darker, more sinister tone that echoed in her mind.

"No! I wanted to but I couldn't! Please understand Asriel-"

"My. NaMe. iS. FlOWey!" His voice went back to being high-pitched and Frisk screamed as she felt her head behind clogged up in vines. Her vision blurred and she fell to her knees shaking her head and trying to outrun him, get him out of her head, but once he was gone she still felt his presence.

He had not just left a memory in her brain, but a hole in her heart she had so desperately worked on closing.

 **The vines were endless and seemed to lock up the young boy but his heart had been lost for so long he had forgotten how to love…**

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

a sTIcKy SitUaTiON

Frisk walked home looking like she'd falling down to the Underground again. Her hair was covered in leaves and she had small scratches on her arms and face. There was a weary look in her eyes and she hadn't felt herself roll around until _his_ voice had stopped. Her heart was still beating very fast and Frisk's hands were shaking like crazy. She didn't understand the messages and didn't understand why she felt like it all had been so… real.

People walked by her and kept asking her if she was okay but she would just shake her head and roll her head to mean "No". Soon there was buzz about some _zombie_ girl walking around and she had to speed up a little.

Right before she got to the door her feet gave out and she slumped against the doorway. Her head rolled off to the side and she groaned in pain. The door was a dark red color.

Frisk remembered when she had painted it. They had just moved in and she had had to sit on Papyrus' shoulders because she was too short to reach the top so she could paint the golden star to signify everyone's _hopes and dreams_. Papyrus had added glitter and the two had prided themselves on the only thing they were allowed to paint. Maybe that's why the rest of the house looked decent? Not that the door didn't, well… there were smudges of paint here and there but Toriel it would be a cute memory and everyone else had agreed.

As for relationships, everyone seemed to be adapting to each other. Undyne and Alphys were still awkward but had more cute moments than before while Toriel and Asgore had been spotted close to each other more times than others despite Toriel's reprimands. It was quite funny actual watching how she ordered him around and watching how heated up Asgore got when Toriel made jokes with Sans. He was just as he had been with Papyrus, if not more protective over him, in his weird _casual_ way. And Frisk… she was just fine now that everyone in her family was getting along but the more she thought about it, the more she thought about _him_ , the more she felt bad. It had been so long and he was still in her mind, something even Flowey hadn't forgotten.

Frisk shook her head and pressed her ear against one of the bulks of paint to hear what was going on but to her surprise there was silence which was unlikely for them. Papyrus was usually screaming at Sans or someone, Tori was humming something while Alphys and Undyne fangirled over anime, Asgore usually worked but when he was home he would attempt to flirt with Toriel, and Sans would practice his trumpet, hell he never did that.

 _Maybe I breathed too loud and I didn't hear them_ , Frisk thought as she stilled her heavy breathing which was hard because she was shaking like crazy causing her lips to quiver carrying out her voice in a wavery way.

The other side of the room was completely quiet and she worried her friends, family, weren't home. Frisk slightly pushed against the door until her shoulder felt bruised. The only other sound she heard were her own light sobs and the sound of the wind signing through the trees that had grown only a bit as summer was slowly beginning. It was a sad song, one that made Frisk want to be in Toriel's arms but how could she? Her own mom had forgotten about her birthday! They all had. Who was Frisk kidding? There wouldn't even be talk of this because she wouldn't remind them. She preferred to keep her pain hidden to keep from hurting others no matter how much it hurt her.

To keep her sad feelings at bay, Frisk analyzed the door.

The handle was to her reach but she did not want to stretch and get it. Her arms were in too much pain, her _whole_ _body_ was in too much pain. Especially her heart. It felt heavy and she felt guilty. Guilty for having left him. Guilty for thinking about her family in a bad way. It was just one birthday, they would apologize and she'd accept it. No. Big. Deal.

Slowly the young girl lifted up her face that was coated in tears, sweat, and a little blood and narrowed her gaze. Frisk didn't know if it was the headache but she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and her hands curl into small fists reaching to punch the door-

Her body spasmed and Frisk jumped slightly feeling the world spin as her eyes went back to normal position.

"What the-"

Her voice was cut off and she felt the air being sucked out of her as she tried to speak. Frantically, Frisk clawed at the air and shook her head kicking her feet around but the sound of her stifled sobs of pain were drowned out by a violent gust of wind.

Was it even windy in the summer?

As the feelings subsided Frisk felt something she had never once before felt; genuine anger. It was there along with all her other feelings and she couldn't ignore it no matter how hard she had been trying. The feeling overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes feeling her hair brush against her own frail features.

 _What's happening to me_?

Frisk wondered as she let out a big breath of air feeling her fists clench and unclench, her blood pulsating through them creating an unreadable sensation of hatred. These feelings were not hers, yet they were inexhaustible part of her and she could feel them. It was kind of like the wind, gentle yet violent at unpredictable times. Frisk did not understand her emotions and felt like crying once more as she curled up into fetal position and let out a couple tears once more.

"I'm sorry…"

She shivered and closed her eyes.

Frisk woke up to rain. It was pounding against the windows and against her. It kind of sounded like the light tapping of a ballerina's foot once she made contact with the ground after jumping gracefully into the air.

For Frisk's first birthday up in her world, she had taken her friends- well they had taken _her_ , even though she had done most of the 'showing around- to a ballet. They had seen _Swan Lake_ and Frisk had giggled all throughout because Papyrus had nearly tried going on stage to join the girls.

She sneezed and was brought back to reality. Her whole body ached and when she tried to get up her muscles twitched and she cramped up. Her brain still remembered the weird feeling from before and Frisk felt her heart speed up and her blood turn super-hot. For a moment she could hear it rushing through her ears, the blood that had once spilt on… Frisk shook her head quickly. What was that? It was as if she was going to remember something but the thought had fled as quickly as she could recall it.

The voice from before was still floating her mind and she pushed it away as she got up slowly. _He's gone_ … she told herself trying to forget about Asriel who seemed to be taking up much priority in her thoughts these days. As Frisk opened the door, she brushed off the mud from her shorts. Her boots were caked with dirt and she looked tired. She slowly took out some leaves that were caught on her body and tried her best to hide her discomfort. Frisk never liked to worry her family.

As soon as she opened the door the lights turned on:

"Happy 16th Birthday Frisk!"

Everyone yelled making her jump.

Slowly Frisk took it all in.

The skeleton brothers were blowing on party poppers standing especially close to the cake, Toriel and Asgore stood looking fondly at the child, hands clasped, Undyne and Alphys held cameras and were grinning as they took pictures and snickered, heck _all_ her friends were here; Mettaton, Muffet, even Mad Dummy!

"W-what? You guys…"

Frisk blushed crossing her arms over her chest. She removed the wounds on her arms from view with her sleeves and took out the last couple of leaves from her hair, forcing a smile. With a small gasp she realized the injuries had disappeared and no leaves were left. If her friends were truly here, then she wouldn't worry them with anything that had happened. Well, if it _had_ happened. Everything had disappeared and left her questioning if Frisk had ever left for school, if she had just fallen asleep on the front porch or something because nothing was on her body, no signs of the marks.

"Thought we forgot didn't ya kid?"

Sans grinned over at her and Papyrus squealed like a little baby. Frisk pushed her thoughts to the side for a moment to smile at everyone. It was a genuine smile and she radiated of happiness and confusion, hopefully they didn't notice the other feeling and if they did Frisk hoped they thought it was for the party surprise, not anything else.

"HAPPY DAY OF BIRTH HUMAN."

Papyrus exclaimed as his eyes roamed over to the cake and he clapped his hands. Papyrus' favorite birthday memory or tradition was cutting the cake but he also enjoyed when they opened his presents first because after all he was _THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_

"Oh my dear child I hope you weren't too upset with us! Sans had been planning this for weeks…"

Toriel beamed and rushed over to hug Frisk as the young girl looked over at the older skeleton brother who was casually paying with the candle lighter and pretending to be fascinated with the flame.

A light blue blush had spread across his face and Frisk felt herself blush as well.

"Oh. Thank you…"

She stated quietly nervously playing with her sleeves.

Everyone watched them and Frisk felt like screaming from the nervous tingling sensation in her stomach. The flash from a camera made Frisk turn away and raise an eyebrow at Alphys who was grinning as she waved the camera proudly.

"I g-got it Undyne! B-both of them b-blushing."

She giggled rushing over to the fish warrior who was laughing.

"Frisk dearie! I got you a present… I want you to wear it today."

Muffet's voice came out softly and Frisk nodded quickly thankful for her distraction.

"Let's go up to my room."

Frisk announced and led the spider girl up to her bed quarters sighing in relief from all the tension. She was relieved her friends hadn't seen her injuries but freaked out because they had just… disappeared somehow.

Muffet whispered something and a bunch of dark spiders crawled out from under Frisk's armoire as she sat on the bed holding a bunch of spider silk made into the design of her body.

"They work as they go if you don't mind."

Muffet winked turning around as the tiny spiders undressed Frisk and began weaving the dress onto her. She watched in curiosity and in awe as their tiny legs danced on her body leaving beautiful designs etched a bit above her skin. One of the spiders wrapped up her arms as if she were wearing long sleeves but Frisk couldn't even feel the fabric. As soon as the spiders crawled off Muffet turned and smiled.

Frisk breathed out. The dress didn't even feel like it was on right because of the material. It was comfortable but Frisk felt like it would fall at any moment. Nonetheless, she thanked Muffet and her spiders as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was wrapped around her upper body in what seemed like a tight manner but was anything but while the bottom fell in a single curtain around her legs, exposing only parts of them probably up to her thighs. The color wavered between white and a pale blue and Frisk loved it.

"Good work guys!"

Muffet exclaimed as she admired the work and how Frisk looked in it.

"That'll be three thousand dollars deary."

The spider girl teased as she twirled in her own pink dress and giggled to herself putting a hand over her mouth as the two girls walked out.

Sans currently sat with Papyrus as the two played cards. Papyrus wouldn't stop staring at cake giving Sans a chance to peek at his cards.

.

"SANS STOP STARING AT MY CARDS!"

Papyrus hollered throwing his everywhere. He slightly glanced at the cake muttering things as he rubbed his ribs in anticipation.

"What can I say? I'm an _ace_ at this game."

Sans chuckled and gave his brother a couple of minutes to recollect himself from his bad pun as he turned around to look at all of his accomplishments in the room.

The inside of the house was covered in ribbons and streamers with Frisk's favorite color; red. The banner with her name had been painted by Undyne and Alphys so half of it was in shaky writing and the other half was almost bleeding through the paper from all the pressure applied when painting. That little tid-bit made him snicker as he turned to look at the present table and cake table. Toriel had spent a whole week learning how to properly frost a cake and there it was in a light pink color with small decorations that resembled little roses. A big number 16 was on the top and was currently unlit as the lighter was in his pocket. But the stack of presents was probably the largest of all Frisk's birthdays this year since he had made the invitation open to any monster who had stuck around long enough to live by them up out of the Underground. He knew Frisk would want everyone here with her. Speaking of Frisk, where was she?

" _OH MY GOD_. _It is the human and she looks AMAZING_."

No doubt that this was Mettaton speaking and Sans quickly snapped his head up the miniature balcony where Frisk stood wearing a beautiful dress that glimmered on her body. It hugged her curves and accentuated her figure, the bottom fell around in spidery webs and made it look like she was swimming in it.

Frisk had a shy smile on her face as she stared at her feet, scarlet appearing on the bridge of her nose and running over to both cheeks. Sans couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Frisk looked up and gave me him a little wave. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up as he continued to stare.

"Smile!"

Toriel cried happily snapping a picture of Frisk who blinked and looked completely confused. The Goat Mother handed the camera to the fangirls who proceeded to snap pictures of everyone.

The crowd cheered and Muffet helped Frisk down the stairs with her numerous arms. Sans waved to her but she got lost in the crowds of people greeting her, hugging her, wishing her a happy birthday. It made Sans wrinkle his nose, wait, he didn't even have one. Frisk would have laughed. He sighed. Crowds weren't his thing despite what a lot of people thought. Metatton had actually invited him to do stand-up comedy once but he had never followed through. He truly was made of lazy _bones_.

"I'll just wait out there."

Sans mumbled putting his hands in his pockets and walking out where he could really think to himself.

.

Frisk hadn't stopped smiling for at least thirty minutes. Everything was just so… amazing! And after she thought they had forgotten, how could they? She had probably said thank you like four hundred times. Frisk had remained so humble after all these years and it made her little SOUL jump with joy.

But the one person she noticed was not here enjoying the party was Sans. Where had he gone off to? Was it true that he had planned this whole thing? He _was_ pretty lazy, but he meant well and Frisk knew that.

She noticed her sweater was gone and the backdoor was open.

"Hmmm…"

Frisk grinned rushing out. The dress was a little out of her comfort zone but she couldn't be rude and take it off now so maybe if she put her sweater over it, things would feel better.

"Aha! I found you."

Frisk grinned at Sans.

He was sitting on the porch looking up at the stars with his eye sockets closed. Her sweater was on his lab folded in a neat pile.

The night sky was really stunning with its black mass and glimmering orbs of fire. The moon was out and was cut in the smile of the Cheshire Cat, a character from one of Frisk's literature lists. In many ways she was much like Alice but not as foolish and naïve for Frisk had had more **DETERMINATION** than any human who had ever fallen to the Underground.

"Shush kid, I'm meditating."

He spoke and Frisk held in a breath feeling like an idiot for interrupting him when he suddenly popped out a streamer and it exploded in her face.

Frisk shrieked and jumped into his arms unknowingly.

 _Silence._

For a while Frisk hadn't realized what had happened until she looked at how she was holding the older skeleton brother. Her arms were around his neck and her legs were curled up to his ribs. He watched her closely, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Kid…"

He began his left eye beginning to glow. It was a strange color she recognized before and she felt like inching away a little but ignored the feeling.

"Do you wanna have a bad time..?"

A light blue blush had also found its way over his nose and on his cheeks and if it weren't for hers, Frisk would have been triggered by a memory. Those words…

The young girl quickly scrambled off of him but the spider webs were really sticky so her right leg remained stuck to his left.

"S-sorry."

She whispered combing out her hair. Somehow it always managed to get all over her face and mess everything up. Frisk sighed hugging her sides as silence filled both of their spaces. She felt the memory tugging at her but Sans had never said that to her before right..? Maybe she had messed in his room sometimes? No… he never got mad at her for that… Or maybe he had told one of the kids who bullied her… yeah that's right. He probably had said it then. Yeah…

Sans didn't say anything, he was still blue in the face so Frisk attempted to make a joke feeling a bit awkward.

"Hey Sans… why so _blue_?"

She giggled quietly bumping shoulders with him.

Slowly, he seemed to let himself chuckle and soon the two were cracking up together in a spidery mess.

"Guess we seemed to have found ourselves in a _sticky_ situation."

Sans called out while they laughed even more.

Frisk was holding her sides and laughing so hard they hurt.

"No but really Sans where is your _funny bone_? I can't seem to find it."

Frisk breathed out.

"Sorry, I'm just too _bad to the bone_. I can't be labelled kid."

He finished off the blush no longer on his face.

Laughing and making others laugh was a way for Sans to forget his feelings. He watched Frisk calm down and handed her the sweater.

"I'm not used to looking at you in something other than this."

He explained as she pulled it over her head and nodded quickly as if in agreement.

"I'm not used to _wearing_ anything else."

Frisk smiled finally getting it on and wiggling around getting closer to him for warmth. She definitely had felt herself grow closer to the skeleton in the past years. He was there when her first boyfriend dumped her, he was there when she failed an exam, lost her ID card… always there, always. And the funny thing was, she hardly ever called for him, he just… knew. How could she have been so unsure earlier about his intentions? About hers?

"Thank you."

Frisk whispered looking up at him, her head on his shoulder. Her brown eyes were under a layer of bushy brows but were gleaming with happiness.

"Oh ya know, it was no big deal."

He shrugged casually through a grin as he messed up Frisk's hair.

"No really. Thanks. I thought you had all forgotten about me… so thanks."

Frisk stood up and kissed his cheek rushing inside quickly giggling like crazy as Undyne and Alphys watched from a magical balcony in which they happened to be taking pictures of the two and screaming with excitement about their OTP.

.

Sans found himself blushing yet again that day but it all faded once he found the leaf. He had picked it out of her hair. It was too familiar to be ignored. But for now he would let Frisk enjoy her birthday. He would let her have happiness for as long as she could.

 **So the girl looked inside of herself for the answer but found a part or her reawakened, a part no restart could avoid…**

End of Chapter 2

 **So I really did try to separate my dialogue from the paragraphs as requested and I'll admit it was pretty weird lol but I don't mind doing it if it makes you guys happy** **I also decided to include Muffet in most of this chapter because I felt like she was a very underrated character in the game since she only appeared once in which I felt like was a hard-ass battle lmao, and then she never really appeared until the final battle. Because originally Toriel was going to have made Frisk a special dress and all that cutesy mother-daughter stuff but there will be more love like that soon if you guys keep reading ;) and if you keep reading I'll keep writing ;^) heh OH AND TWO MORE THINGS! One: I'm thinking of posting all my story updates either on Fridays or Saturdays, how's that sound? Two: Longer chapters? I feel like what I'm posting is really short so you tell them! And as always leave any comments, suggestions, etc in the comments and hey, give me a like or whatever you do on here if you liked this lol happy reading! -Pam**


	3. Chapter 3

DReamS AreNT aLwAYs HaPPy

The night ended perfectly.

Frisk would have never imagined this would all happen. After she had come back in with Sans they had taken lots of group photos that delayed the cake, much to poor Papyrus' dismay. But Frisk the kind soul decided to give him the first slice right after her head had been dunked deep into the sweet treat by Undyne who ran around laughing with the camera in her hands. Toriel had gotten a bit angry but Frisk had laughed it off smearing everyone with cake when they got close. Eventually Undyne got her payback from Frisk who flicked a piece of the frosting on her blue skin when no one had been looking, thus blaming it on Papyrus who started yelling in objection. Fortunately, Undyne had believed Frisk and was now engaged in a food fight with the younger skelton. Eventually, everyone joined in and no one really ate any cake except for what was left on their bodies. Before anyone left however, Toriel beckoned Frisk to come close and open up all her gifts and boy were there a lot.

"Twenty-seven." Sans finished counting as everyone sat around watching as Frisk re-wrapped everything so that Toriel could put it away later.

Everyone had gone home half an hour ago and Frisk and her friends were just being lazy before they had to get up and clean everything. The birthday girl however, did not have to clean because she had special privileges for the rest of the week.

"That's like more than half of what I had last year." Frisk breathed out in excitement. All of the gifts had been to her liking. They all held sentimental value and had some sort of empathy link to something that had happened to Frisk some time ago in the Underground.

"BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GAVE THE HUMAN THE BEST GIFT EVER!" Papyrus cried happily licking some of the frosting left on scarf.

Frisk wrinkled her nose and giggled as she shook her head and finished putting back an umbrella into the bright pink gift bag.

Papyrus had given Frisk a new sweater with the same stripes as hers, but a spaghetti plate sewn on the front. The funny thing was that one of the sleeves was wayyy longer than the other one but no one had said anything and Frisk had just laughed. It was these kinds of things that made her happy, the little things that came from the heart, came from her friends and family.

"Whatcha thinkin' kid?" Sans' voice made Frisk jump and she grinned sheepishly her cheeks turning red.

"Thinking of how much I love you guys." For some reason her sentence made her blush even more because she had technically admitted to loving him. It wasn't a lie, in fact Frisk was fully aware of her feelings for Sans, she was just too afraid to admit them to him. He still called her "kid" and messed around with her as if she were little so that most likely meant she was just another child to him.

The smallest, saddest sigh escaped from her lips but was soon replaced with a yawn at to which Toriel announced that she ought to go to bed. After all, tomorrow she had school and a couple exams Frisk might have _not_ studied for.

"Goodnight guys, thank you." Frisk spoke looking at each of them with eyes twinkling of happiness and narrowing down with sleepiness.

"Goodnight Frisk." They all spoke in unison as Toriel ushered her up into her room and helped put on one of her new night gowns. Muffet had made a whole set of new clothing for Frisk made out of silk webs, perfect attire for the humid season that they were in.

"Mom… I'm 16…" Frisk blushed as Toriel slipped the nightgown over her daughter's body and smiled happily.

"To me, you'll always be that little 10 year-old I met years ago…" The goat mother ruffled Frisk's hair and kissed her cheek. "Now get under those covers so I can tuck you in." Toriel commanded in a motherly tone as Frisk did as she was told and got under. Furry white paws tucked her in and smoothed out her sheets that had small roses on them.

"I love you mom." Frisk spoke softly as she reached up to hug Toriel who smiled. 'I love you too my child. Sleep well alright?" Frisk nodded slowly as her mother gave her another quick peck on her cheek and rushed out. The door was not fully closed but Frisk was too tired to really notice the small crack of light expelling from the other rooms. Too tired to notice the blue light pulsating from Sans' room located in front of hers.

The night was very hot and Frisk kept waking up. The third time though she forced herself to continue sleeping; bad idea.

At first the dream was alright. Frisk was back in the Underground except she wasn't. It was as if she was walking alongside herself but not really there. Her second body was trudging along through Snowdin and most of the houses were boarded up which confused Frisk.

The other Frisk seemed to be limping a little. Her left leg was covered in blood and in her right hand she held-

Real Frisk gasped as she saw Papyrus come into view.

He was only able to utter simple words: "Still, I believe you can do better." before the other Frisk took his life.

As much as Real Frisk tried, her voice wouldn't work. It was as if she was trapped and glued to the ground. She watched the face of her dream-self curl up into one of delight as she stood there shivering. The knife was glimmering in her hand and Real Frisk kept closing her eyes and blinking back tears. What was going on?

Finally the words seemed to come out of her mouth and when they came out she fell to the ground.

"S-stop!" And with that the other Frisk, the dream one, turned to look at the real one and smirked. "Of course Chara. It has only just begun." And with that the dream faded to another place but this time Real Frisk was able to move.

Her heart jumped out of her chest as she rushed forward not really registering her surroundings.

"Help! Someone please! Help me, I just saw Papy-"

"So. You finally made it huh kid." An all too familiar voice spoke and Frisk stopped quickly identifying the figure in front of her. It was Sans, yet it didn't seem like him. His face was of course wearing a smile but his eyes… they were so dead and soulless inside. It was as if his SOUL was dead.

"S-Sans! Oh gosh Sans I'm so glad I found you I-" Frisk ran over to him and Sans stepped aside causing Frisk to fall forward and scratch her chin. She winced and looked down at her leg that was covered in dry blood.

 _The wound_ … She remembered the other Frisk whom had the same wound and immediately looked at her hand which indeed held the knife.

"N-no! Th-this can't b-be! I, this, n-not me!" Frisk shook her head and threw the knife to the side watching it skid near a golden pillar.

All the while Sans watched her with a ghastly grin, his hands tightly pressed against his thigh bones. At any moment he could unclench his fists and begin the attack but this time things seemed different…

Chara was being hesitant, too hesitant. It was as if…

No, it couldn't be. Chara had killed Papyrus, killed _everyone_. She deserved to die, she _needed_ to die.

"I would be tired of all those resets Chara. Why aren't you tired yet?" Sans asked and Frisk watched him with teary eyes.

"Wh-who are you talking to? It's m-me, F-frisk-" Her voice caught in her throat as she fell her body being lifted and her throat squeezed by invisible pairs of hands.

"Don't you dare bring _her_ into this kid." Sans' voice growled and Frisk felt the pressure getting harder and harder as she began to cry. Why was he being so mean? _Was it something I did? And who is this Chara person?_ Frisk wondered as his grip suddenly loosened and she was placed on the ground.

"Now let's stop messing around and continue this. What was this, your fifteenth attempt?" Sans smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Frisk gulped when she noticed he was implying that they fight.

"No." Her voice rang out in the golden hallway that lead to Asgore's throne room.

No matter what, Frisk was not going to fight him. He had not done anything to her. And even if he had, she wouldn't hurt him. She loved him too much.

"I won't do it Sans." Frisk walked towards him slowly her whole body shaking from… rage? But it wasn't hers, that she was sure of.

"Take one more step and I'll slice your head off." Sans stated casually though his voice was shaking. Frisk bit her lip and shook her head. He wouldn't hurt her. She wouldn't hurt him.

"Sans. I'm never going to fight you. And I'll never stop fighting the evil inside of me." Now something weird was taking place. Frisk felt like her mouth was working on its own as if something was pushing her to say those words.

Sans' eyes widened and he lifted up his hand just as she took her final step.

Frisk was only able to wrap her arms around him when she felt something sharp pierce her back and she let out a cry of pain.

Slowly, she moved her head to see her now green sweater stained red with her blood.

"S-sans, h-how could you?" She gasped in pain as she stumbled forward.

The pain was momentarily ignored as she presumed the one in her heart was far worse.

Sans had just killed her.

And with that her SOUL left her body, but her heart also broke in two.

 **Enemies could turn into your best friends even though they might be wishing to see you die. She had broken that rule and he did not understand it.**

End of Chapter 3

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys I've been extremely busy with school. (And for that two week long pause in chapters) I'll post an extra long one soon. Hope you enjoyed this one :)**


End file.
